theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boss Interview
PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOT Interviewer: Mister Jack, thank you for coming today. Jack: No problem dickhead. Interviewer: So, 20 people live in your house? Jack: Yep, but I'm the boss. Interviewer: So what is it like in the day of "the boss"? Jack: Well the first thing I do is...... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ MASTURBATING Like a boss EAT CEREAL Like a boss PROMOTE WEED Like a boss KILL AHMAD Like a boss PERFORM HEART TRANSPLANT Like a boss REMEMBER DEATHDAYS Like a boss FUCK DEAD'S FACE Like a boss SWINING SWORDS Like a boss LISTENIN' TO TOBUSCUS Like a boss MASTURBATE Like a boss MY OWN BATHROOM Like a boss HARRASMENT LAWSUIT Like a boss FROM MY MOTHER Like a boss GO TO COURT Like a boss PUKE ON THE JUDGE Like a boss GET ARRESTED Like a boss BREAKOUT Like a boss SHOW UP ON THE NEWS Like a boss NOBODY CARES Like a boss FEELS REJECTED Like a boss SWALLOW SADNESS Like a boss GET A GUN Like a boss IN DENICA'S MANGINA Like a boss SHE SCREAMS Like a boss YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO IT BITCH YOU HAVE NO BALLS Like a boss RIP OUT HER PUSSY Like a boss SCORE SOME COCAINE Like a boss CRASH NICK'S CAR Like a boss EAT SOME PIZZA CRUST Like a boss JUMP INTO A STORE Like a boss SEE A BABIES TIT Like a boss BLACK IN THE SEWER Like a boss MEET A GIANT OCTUPUSSY Like a boss FUCK IT'S BRAINS OUT Like a boss RETURN TO THE SURFACE Like a boss NOW IT'S DAYTIME AGAIN Like a boss MASTURBATE Like a boss SUCK MY OWN DICK Like a boss CHOP DEAD'S BALLS OFF Like a boss EJACULATE ON A FISH Like a boss GET KICKED Like a boss BY CHUCK NORRIS Like a boss FEEL ACCEPTED Like a boss HIT ON CINDY LAUPER Like a boss ANOTHER HARRASMENT LAWSUIT Like a boss GET TAN Like a boss GO TO AUSTAILIA Like a boss FUCK SOME RANDOM KANGAROO Like a boss HOBKNOCKER Like a boss RETURN TO AMERICA Like a boss GO'S TO TIME SQUARE NAKED Like a boss EAT ZON'S BRAINS Like a boss TURN SKULL INTO BACON Like a boss NOW'S IT 2014 Like a boss KICK OUT DENICA Like a boss SHE STALKS ME Like a boss MURDER THAT BITCH Like a boss EAT SOME PIE Like a boss TAKE A HUGE SHIT Like a boss DIERAHA Like a boss RAPE DEAD MICHEAL JACKSON Like a boss MEET A DOLPHIN Like a boss NAME HIM STEWART Like a boss HE TAKES A LOAN OUT Like a boss NO PAY BACK Like a boss NO ONE BELIEVES ME Like a boss NOW I'M BROKE Like a boss PISSES ON A LITTLE GIRL IN A CANDY SHOP Like a boss ARESSTED AGAIN Like a boss FUCKS ANOTHER DUDE Like a boss LET FREE Like a boss BAILED BY SCI AND TOON Like a boss PUNCHES SKLEI IN THE FACE Like a boss FARTS ON TRON Like a boss TURN INTO A JET Like a boss BOMB THE SCANDINAVIANS Like a boss FLY INTO MARS Like a boss BLOW IT UP Like a boss NOW I'M DEAD ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Interviewer: Sir, are you retarded? Jack: You know that was rhetorical and I am an oracle I can swing my sword! Go tell that to your foreign grandmotehr bitch. The interviewer left. Jack: Like a boss